Problems
by Sergeant Major Valkyrie
Summary: Zero and Yuuki are facing more problems,especially with Kaname Kuran acting more over-protective than usual.And what? Romance is blooming between a certain silver-haired vampire and brown-haired human?
1. Usual Life

It was a nice warm morning at Cross Academy. The Day Class students were, as usual, at the gates of the Moon Dorms waiting for the Night Class to make their appearance. And also, as usual, Yuuki was there, trying to keep the Day Class girls in line. Zero was not there this morning to help her, much to her dismay. In any case, she always expected him to be late, or otherwise, not show up at all. '_I'll have to scold him later for not showing up today.' _ She thought to herself reluctantly. It was like a pointless routine. She was always the one there in the morning, Zero would either show up late or not show up at all, she would end up either getting trampled or embarrass herself when the Moon Dorm's gates would open, later she would find Zero sluffing or sleeping in the stables with that _creepy _white mare, he would give her either the cold shoulder or the silent treatment and leave, they would patrol at night, then turn in. Then, she would walk to class half-asleep and just pass out in class. The teacher would then slam his heavy book on her desk right in front of her or scream at her, Yori would chide her and ask her questions, to which she would be too tired to answer. She was then jolted out of her thoughts at the Day Class girls screaming and glaring at her. She flinched back as some of their words hit her, and she ended up just looking down and taking it all. "Hey, leave her alone, you little pests!" Zero…The Day Class girls screamed in fright and ran as he gave them a fierce glare.

She looked up just as he turned to look at her. She was surprised when his brows furrowed slightly in concern. "Yuuki… Are you okay?" She looked in confusion at him. She opened her mouth to say she was fine, but nothing came out. She then felt something warm and wet slide down her cheeks and her eyes became so blurry, Zero's form became nothing but a blur. She realized she was crying. Zero's hand came up to her wet face and his thumb wiped away some tears from her eye. "Yuuki, you shouldn't let their words get to you. They're just jealous." She could only respond with a little whimper. She let out a little grunt of surprise as he pulled her in and held her, one of his large warm hands on the back of her head while the other was on the small of her back. She heard him whisper in her ear, "It's alright…" Her hands slowly came up and placed themselves on his shoulder-blades, her fingers slowly clenching his jacket. "B-But… W-What if they're right? What if I am just g-getting in the way?" She felt Zero shake his head and push her back gently, forcing her to look up at him. His silver eyes were burning into her chocolate brown ones, and she almost looked away from their intensity. "You need to be stronger than this, Yuuki. Since when do you listen to a _word _they say? Anyone who does what they tried to do to you is _pathetic._" Her eyes widened at his words. He was so _angry _about this! She'd seen him angry at the Day Class girls before, but never like _this_! "I should _kill _them for what they said to you." Yuuki vigorously shook her head. "No, Zero that won't be necessary at all. You're right; I do need to be stronger than this… I don't know why I let them get to me."


	2. Changes

_**The Next Morning**_

Yuuki let out a big yawn as she walked to class. Well, not exactly walked, more like stumbled. She was _exhausted. _Last night's patrol really tired her out. "Yuuki! C'mon or you're gonna be late!" That was Yori, her best friend and seatmate in class. She started running. 'Crap! Mr. Yagari is not going to like this!' Yuuki thought as she arrived at the classroom, panting. "Ah, Miss. Cross. Glad you could finally not be late this morning." Mr. Yagari stated as he took out his roll board, checking her off. "You may sit." Yuuki rushed to her seat as Mr. Yagari continued teaching the lesson. About 20 minutes into it, Yuuki's eyes started to drift closed.

She tried keeping her eyes open as long as she could, but she gave up and her head fell into her hand and her eyes drifted fully closed. It felt like a few seconds before the bell suddenly rang, sending Yuuki bolting up and stumbling out of her seat, crying out as she pitched forward, falling on her butt on the ground. "Mehh… Ouch…" she winced and rubbed her aching tailbone as she got up. Zero walked past her and she heard him chuckle as he passed. She glared at him and yelled, "Shut up, Zero! That will never happen again!"

Yori only looked at her in worry. "Are you alright, Yuuki?" Yuuki smiled up at her. "At least I didn't break my butt." Yori chuckled. "Yes, that's true. Well, let's go." Yuuki and Yori both left. "So, what are you going to wear to the Spring Ball?" Yori asked as they walked back to the Sun Dorms. "Well… I don't know. But I'll figure something out!" Yuuki smiled at her and pumped her fist in the air. "It's my duty as a prefect to make sure everyone at Cross Academy is protected!" Yori rolled her eyes. "You always say that, Yuuki."

Yuuki slowly brought her hand down and placed it on her head, her eyes crinkled up in laughter. "I don't say it all the time, Yori." They finally arrived at their dorm and Yori opened the door and looked back when she saw Yuuki wasn't following her. "Yuuki? Are you coming?" Yuuki shook her head. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later." Yori nodded and closed the door.

Yuuki took a deep breath and walked down the corridor. She looked down at the floor as she walked. 'Jeez… Today was not what I expected it to be. I hope tomorrow will bring something better.' But then she bumped into something hard. She almost fell but two strong arms wrapped around her waist before she hit the ground. "Jeez, Yuuki watch where you're going." Yuuki looked up into the silver-lavender eyes of Zero. "S-Sorry, Zero." Suddenly Zero's eyes widened slightly and she realized how close their faces were. She pushed away from him. "W-What are you doing out here, Zero?" He glared at her. "I could ask you the same thing." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm taking a walk! What about you?" He made a grunting sound. "Me too." Yuuki smiled. "We can walk together, then." He nodded without another word and they were off. Needless to say, they did patrol the campus when night fell, and when dawn was just starting to show itself, they were already in their beds, getting some much needed sleep.

**Okay that was my 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you liked it! Please R&R and be nice!**


	3. Tense Situations

**The Next Day**

Yuuki yelped and jumped out of bed as her alarm clock blared at her annoyingly. She hurried and ran to the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, she came out dressed and clean. She ran to class as fast as she could and she ran through the doorway just as the bell rang. She was panting like a dog and ran to her seat. Mr. Yagari walked in a short minute after and took out his roll board. He looked around the classroom and nodded in approval. "Alright class. Today we will be working on Algebra 2. Please take out your Algebra books and turn to page 450. We will do the first few problems together. Then you're on your own."

Yuuki sighed as she worked. Zero was good at Algebra 2. She wished now he was here more than anything. She would have to ask him to help her later. Finally, the bell rang and she packed up her books and left. While she was walking, she sighed and looked out the window. She didn't want to patrol tonight… she just wanted to sleep… She went back to her dorm and did her homework dutifully and laid on her bed, waiting for night to fall. She looked up at the ceiling and clutched her pillow to her chest. Hopefully she didn't run into Kaname-senpai tonight. If she did, she knew she wouldn't know what to say. And that would be embarrassing. She turned over and clutched her pillow tighter to her chest. Something was wrong with him lately. It seemed he was being a little more over-protective than usual.

She sighed. Everything was getting so confusing… it was giving her whiplash. . . A knock on her door jolted her from her thoughts. "Come in." she called out. Zero opened the door and stared at her. "It's time for patrol. Chairman wanted me to come get you." Yuuki sighed and nodded, getting up and following him. "Wouldn't Chairman leave you alone? Is that why you had to come get me?" Zero stared down the hall. "He was ticking me off. I just wanted to shut him up." Yuuki chuckled. "What else is new? It's always the same. You and Chairman are always fighting." Zero shook his head. "But still. He's so annoying. How you can deal with him is a mystery to me." Yuuki shrugged. "It's a mystery to me too."

The rest of the walk outside was silent. Yuuki sighed for probably the umpteenth time. She _really_ didn't want to patrol tonight! Why couldn't Headmaster just give her a night off? "Yuuki, stop sighing it's annoying." Yuuki glared. "If you were in the mood I'm in, you would do the exact same thing!" Zero growled. "Well, be quiet then, Yuuki. We'll split up. You check the West wing and the Moon Dorms and I'll check the East wing and the Sun Dorms." Yuuki almost objected, but instead just nodded. "Okay. We'll meet back here." She was nervous as she walked towards the Moon Dorms. She hoped Kaname-senpai wasn't out. If he was, she would be a nervous wreck. She shook her head vigorously.

She needed to calm down. She may have been making a big deal out of nothing! She squared her shoulders and walked straighter as she approached the Moon Dorms. When she saw a silhouette in the distance, her heart dropped to her feet. It was Kaname-senpai! Oh no! She walked slower towards the Moon Dorms and gulped. She needed to figure out something to say to him. Kaname turned as she grew ever closer to the Moon Dorms and smiled at her. "Good evening, Yuuki." Yuuki forced a shy smile. "G-Good evening, Kaname-senpai." Kaname walked up to her and suddenly pulled her into his arms. She felt her face turn 10 shades of red and she put her hands on her chest. She felt his slender fingers weave into her chocolate locks. "You seem edgy tonight, Yuuki. I wonder what is troubling you." Yuuki's eyes widened. How could he sense that? He tilted her head up by her chin and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what is wrong, Yuuki." She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his face neared hers.

What was he doing? "K-Kaname-senpai-"She was cut off as she felt his lips crash onto hers. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He was actually _kissing her!_ His lips forced hers open and she tasted his breath on her tongue. She'd never tasted anything so delicious in her life! She closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. Then she heard the cock of a gun. "Get away from her, Kuran Kaname." Zero's cold voice sliced through the air like a knife. Kaname pulled away from her slowly. "Lower your Bloody Rose. There is no need for it here, Kiryu Zero." Yuuki turned and looked at Zero in shock. He looked as if he was trying his hardest to control his rage. She could see it in his eyes. Those lavender orbs were burning and containing all his rage. "I will use it when I see fit, Kuran." Zero hissed. "It's time for Yuuki and I to turn in." Kaname let Yuuki go and raised his hands in surrender. "So scary, Kiryu." He stepped back into the Moon Dorm's gates and was out of sight. Zero glared at her. "What the hell was that, Yuuki? How could you let him do that to you?" Yuuki stared at him in shock. What was his _problem?_ "Why would you let him kiss you so willingly, Yuuki? It makes me _sick._" Yuuki couldn't stop herself. She blurted out "I love him, Zero!" Zero's eyes widened. He looked almost hurt, but that quickly vanished and his face turned emotionless. He turned. "I'll go make arrangements for you to be transferred to the Night Class then. So you can be with your precious _Kaname!" _

He spat the name with such venom, like a snake. Yuuki's eyes widened. "No Zero please! Don't do that!" Zero turned away and clenched his fists. "And why not? You love him, don't you? Why would you want to be apart from _him_?" Yuuki stepped forward. "I don't love him like that, Zero! I love him like a brother!" Zero scoffed. "That kiss was real brotherly." Yuuki felt tears stream down her face. "P-Please Zero… Let me stay in the Day Class." Zero turned to her. "You don't realize how much you hurt me, Yuuki." He turned and walked off. Yuuki's legs buckled and she fell to her knees on the ground. What was she to do now?

**I will also show you a sweet dream… Next night.**


	4. Depression

Yuuki sank into depression. She had skipped school two days in a row. She hadn't eaten for three days and she only came out of her room to shower, brush her teeth, and go to the bathroom. Chairman had come to check on her several times and brought her food. He left it at her door and she hadn't even touched it. Zero had not talked to her since that night. She hadn't seen him at all. Then again she hadn't seen anybody because she locked herself in her room. She felt terrible. Zero was the only thing on her mind instead of her kiss with Kaname. She wanted to apologize to him more than anything, but she knew he wouldn't forgive her, no matter what she did, no matter what she said.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She just wanted to shut out the world until she knew what she was going to do. But she knew she couldn't. So she slumped back on her bed and clutched her pillow to her chest, soon falling into a restless sleep.

Yuuki woke with a start. She got up and walked out of her room to go use the bathroom. She walked in and froze. Zero was in there. He turned and saw her. She couldn't take his gaze and turned to run, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Yuuki… I'm sorry for the way I acted that night. I was just so angry that he would do that to you without your permission… You worried me. You haven't been showing up at school and you haven't been eating. Tell me what I can do, Yuuki…" Yuuki clenched his shirt in her hands and buried her face in his chest. "Please Zero… Just forgive me…" Zero stroked her hair. "I forgive you, Yuuki." She pulled him closer and looked up at him. She smiled for the first time in three days. "Thank you, Zero…" He nodded. "Now, let's go get you something to eat." She nodded and they walked out of the bathroom. They arrived at the Chairman's kitchen and Zero cooked up some onigiri and noodles.

Yuuki ate it all gratefully. "You should've at least eaten something, Yuuki. You shouldn't have been starving yourself." Yuuki nodded and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry, Zero… I just didn't know what to do… I just wanted to shut out the world until I figured it out." Zero only stared at her, so she continued. "I felt like a criminal for hurting you, Zero… I wanted to punish myself for doing something so selfish…" Zero nodded. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I didn't want to hurt you so bad… I was an idiot…" Yuuki shook her head. "It's me you should be calling an idiot… Don't blame yourself, Zero." Zero stared at her. Yuuki almost withered under his searching gaze. "Are you ok, Yuuki?" She looked at him and smiles, her eyes crinkled up. "I'm fine, Zero." Zero gave her another searching look. "I'm going to take over your duties for the next week." Yuuki shook her head quickly. "No Zero, don't do that-" Zero cut her off. "It's ok, Yuuki. You need a few days off. I can manage." Yuuki sighed. "Arigatou, Zero." He nodded. "Don't mention it." He stood up and took her dishes to the sink and washed them. Then he walked back over to her. "We should get some sleep." Yuuki nodded and they walked back to her dorm. She turned to look at him. "Thank you again, Zero. You really helped me." He nodded. "Now, go get some sleep, Yuuki. I'll come check on you in the morning before school." She nodded. "Okay. Good night, Zero." He turned. "Good night, Yuuki." He walked off down the hall. She watched him go and walked into her room, closing the door. She brushed her teeth and washed her face then climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling and a slow smile morphed on her face. Today was better than she had thought. Zero forgave her. Everything felt fine now. She turned onto her side and slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Yuuki slowly awoke to her door softly closing. Zero must have just left. He did check on her… She laid there for a short time before she finally got up and went to the bathroom to shower. She walked out a short time later and got dressed, then blow-dried her hair. Then she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Then she walked back up to her dorm. She lay in her bed and dozed off. She awoke again. To Zero walking into her room and checking on her. He laid a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, Yuuki. I'll go get you a glass of water and some aspirin." He walked out of her room. He was right. She was shivering and she was snug under her comforter. Zero returned a few short minutes later with a tall cold glass of water and two aspirin. He handed her the glass and the aspirin. She took it and he took the glass and set it down on her night stand. She settled back into bed. "Thank you, Zero…" he nodded. "How have you been?" She shrugged. "Fine. Though I'm kind of disappointed that I woke up with a fever." Zero nodded. "I've had my own experiences with them." Yuuki sighed. "I hope I can sleep okay tonight." Zero shook his head. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Though it was stupid of you to take a nap without covering yourself properly." Yuuki nodded.

He stood up and walked to her door. "Goodnight, Yuuki." Yuuki smiled at him. "Goodnight, Zero." He closed the door. She snuggled into her comforter comfortably and fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Owarinai Yume…**


	5. Memories and Reminiscences

Whatever snarky comment Zero was going to make to Yuki was gone in a flash when he saw her in that dress at the Yule Ball. Oh, how badly he wanted to dance with her. Waltz her around the dance floor without a care in the world. And he would steal a kiss from her. Her first kiss if he was correct. Hopefully. He sure hoped so. In that moment though, he fell even more in love with her. But just as he was about to ask her, Kuran stalked over and took her hand without a second glance. The nerve of that vampire! He just wanted Yuki for himself. As long as he lived and breathed though, it would not happen. Ever.

One thing was for sure; he would never let her go. By God, he wouldn't let it come to pass. He remembered when Kuran left, there would be just the two of them in one room, hot mugs of cocoa in front of them. He remembered looking at her for a moment, and frowning at the troubled gaze she had on her face. "Yuki... What's wrong?" Yuki looked at him and sighed gloomily. "Nothing, Zero... I-It's nothing." Uh oh. A stutter. He knew what that meant.

"Yuki. Tell me." He demanded. She hesitated. "Well... I have to leave soon..." Zero blanched. Leave? But where? Oh, wherever she was going, he would go with her. Hell, he would go to the ends of the earth with her if he had to. "What? Where are you going?" Yuki frowned. "With Kaname-sama to visit the Night Class." That was it. "NO!" He blurted out. She threw a confused glance at him. "Why not? " "Because, Yuki. They could kill you, drink your blood mercilessly.

Tell him to cancel. Now." Yuki blinked. "But, Zero-" "Yuki, I DON't want you to get hurt, or killed. I can't... I can't risk that. I can't risk losing someone else..." Zero trailed off, eyes distant. "You won't lose me Zero. I promise. I will come back. " Zero shook his head and stood up, eyes cold. "I'm going to talk to the Headmaster about this." Yuki stood up. "Zero! Stop making a big deal out of this! I'll be fine, stop worrying so much. It's not healthy for you." Zero looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I will worry about you as much as I damn well please, Yuki.

You are my family, and it's my job to protect you." Yuki grabbed his sleeve. "Zero please don't-" "Yuki. No. I won't. Risk it. I won't. Let me go." She was so numb that she hadn't even realized she had loosened her grip on him and stared after his form. It was later revealed, that blood had been spilled at the Moon dorms that night. Yuki had been in her room when it happened. Zero went to check on her and, to his dismay, she was curled up in the corner.

"You look like me on one of my bad days." Yuki didn't answer. "Yuki." No answer. "Yuki?" No response. He sighed and crawled onto the bed next to her. He touched her shoulder and was startled to feel her shaking. "Yuki, what's wrong, tell me." Yuki revealed tear-filled eyes to him and his heart almost broke into a million pieces. "Y-You saved my life, Z-Zero... If I had gone there, I probably would have been k-killed. I'm s-sorry I didn't listen Zero..." Zero pulled her into his arms and cradled her shaking form as she began sobbing. He stroked and stroked her hair all night until she fell asleep. He laid her down and covered her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before leaving. He knew he could never leave her either. Never in a million years.


	6. Precious Memories

The next day, Yuki groggily stepped out of her dorm in her Day Class uniform, her armlet in her hand instead of on her arm, where it should have been. She yawned and walked to the Head Master's private bathroom. Once in, she locked the door and began brushing her teeth. About five minutes went by and Yuki unlocked the door, stepping out and starting to make her way to class. She put on her armlet as she walked and yawned. Again. Gosh she wished she didn't have to go to school today… Ugh… She was dead tired and there wasn't a thing that she could do about it! 'Why me?' Yuki asked herself. 'Why, why, why?' She reached her class and quickly sat down. She plopped her head down on the connected wooden table and groaned.

Yori chuckled beside her. "Late night again, Yuki?" Yuki nodded and yawned. "All these nightly patrols must be catching up to me. "Yori blinked down at her. "I don't know how you do it, Yuki. If it were me, I wouldn't survive two days without the proper amount of sleep." Yuki didn't answer. "Yuki are you listening?" Silence. "Yuki?" Nothing. Yuki poked her gently. No response. She was asleep. Yori sighed. "Oh Yuki… What am I going to do with you?"

(Meanwhile)

Zero sat under a tree with his eyes closed. He had skipped class, yet again, and what was strange was Yuki hadn't come to look for him yet. Usually she'd be here, chiding and scolding him about skipping class all the time. It's not that he skipped class for no apparent reason. It was because of Yuki. He could never focus on the lesson for more than five minutes because he always found himself thinking on Yuki.

Her silky chocolate locks, her creamy supple skin, the way she smelled… She was like a walking treat for ay vampire. Everything about her was enticing. It made him sick to the point of him flat-out not really going to class for thinking of her that way. His best friend and, he wouldn't admit it, first love. He realized he loved her when he first met her, 4 years ago. He could never thank her enough for bringing him out of his misery and depression.

There was never a time when he wanted to be away from her. Then when he found out he was a vampire, he tried pushing her away. He didn't want to hurt, or possibly even kill the one he truly loved. He knew this hurt her as much as it hurt him. He was so jealous when he saw Kaname for the first time, showing such affection to Yuki. He had felt the bloodlust and rage flowing and pulsing through his veins, and had stabbed him with a butter knife. He knew that Yuki was hurt and confused by his actions, and as punishment, he sulked in his room, the image of Yuki's hurt expression replaying in his head like a broken record. How could he have been so stupid? He buried his face in his arms, legs pulled up to his chest. 'I hurt her…'

he thought to himself. 'I hurt… the girl I love.' Then, when Yuki had walked in, he felt so angry and despaired at himself that he took it out on her. When she had reached for him, he had slapped her hand away, spitting, "Don't TOUCH me! With those hands that touched _him!_" Yuki stared at him in shock, cradling her hand gingerly. Zero mentally kicked himself. Why was he always hurting her? He grit his teeth and turned away from her. He felt the mattress sink with Yuki's weight and felt her arms envelop him. He didn't try to shake her off… he didn't have the heart.

He felt her whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry Zero… I should have told you about him sooner. I didn't mean to hurt you." Zero wrapped his arms around her waist slowly and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, chocolate and lilacs… Zero murmured softly, "It's me who's hurting you, Yuki… that stunt I pulled tonight was reckless… I know it hurt you, and I'm so sorry, Yuki… I just hate vampires so much…" '_Even if I _am_ one'_ he added in his mind bitterly. Yuki said nothing, just hugged him tighter. "Yuki…. That is… the man you like, isn't it?" Yuki gasped against his ear and he fought back a shiver. He thought back to their uncomfortable conversation one day.

_(Flashback) _

_Zero and Yuki sat in the living room, mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and books in their laps. Yuki was reading Abelard and Heloise, the most tragic love story ever. Zero meanwhile, was reading Vampires: Beasts in Human Form. Yuki suddenly sighed dreamily. "I wonder what it would be like to fall in love…"_

_Zero jolted and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew… he knew what it was like to fall in love… he was in love, with the girl sitting right beside him. He covered his surprise with a snarky remark, "Why? Love is stupid, overrated, Yuki." The words sent a pang of pain straight through his heart. "Oh, Zero, you don't really believe that! I'm sure you've been in love yourself before." Zero didn't have time to cover up the wince that escaped him. "Oh yeah?" Yuki nodded confidently. Oh how right she was… he was head-over-heels in love… "Have you ever been in love? Are you in love, Yuki?" _

_Yuki looked down and blushed. He could have kissed her right then and there. Her chocolate eyes and creamy skin glowed in the firelight as she blushed, looking down at her book. She was so beautiful. And chances are, he would never have her. The thought made him want her more. You always want what you can't have… "Well… N-No… At least I don't think so..." Zero looked at her with interest. "Uh oh. Who's the lucky boy?" he chided, smirking. Yuki glared at him and shoved him._

_He smirked and laughed. "N-No one! I just… I'm not sure…I might've liked someone before though…" Zero's smirk disappeared. "Really…?" Zero said quietly. "Yes…But… Maybe I won't ever find anyone who I deserve…" Zero made her look at him and said softly but firmly. "There is a man out there who deserves every ounce of your love, Yuki… Your love… Is the kind people die for… You have a love… that is beautiful, rare, and valuable." Yuki's eyes widened at him and he met her gaze evenly._

"_There _is_ someone out there for you, Yuki. But save yourself for him, so it's sweet and innocent." Yuki nodded and tears appeared in her eyes. One tear started cascading down her cheek, but as soon as it fell on her skin, he wiped it away. "No tears, Yuki. I hate it when you cry. I swear if anybody makes you cry, even the one you like, I will kill them. You are too beautiful for tears." He said the words before he could even stop them. Yuki looked at him, shell-shocked. "Zero… You make me feel so special…" Zero's lips twitched slightly. "That's because you are, Yuki." Yuki blushed. _

"_Thank you, Zero…You know, when I first met you, I thought you were so mysterious… for some reason, it drew me to you like a magnet. I wanted so badly to know more about you, know your personality. And now it seems as if I have known you forever. It's only been a year since we met. It was as if I touched you, you would break to pieces…" _

_Zero looked at her and cupped her cheek in his warm hand, taking her other hand and holding it to his own cheek. "I'm not going to break, Yuki. I didn't, remember? I never said a word to you, but I was drawn to you too, like a magnet. Your touch seemed to soothe the pain and anger I felt. I know I never said anything, but I wanted to. I wanted to thank you for saving me, Yuki." Yuki pressed into his hand, and he smirked slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I feel alive again, Yuki, because of you, I was brought out of my darkness." They were closer than ever after that…_

_(Present) _

He never wanted t admit it, but during that talk, he felt he poured his heart out to her that time. As he stared at his floor, Yuki still in his arms, he spoke. "I knew it. I felt the emotion rolling off you in waves… that guy makes me sick… you could do so much better than him, Yuki." Yuki clenched his shirt in both her hands. "I… I don't like him like that, Zero. He saved my life. I should be grateful to him. I don't love him though." Zero nearly laughed in relief, but then he thought. Her feelings for him could change. "You're sure?" He asked. Silence met his answer. "Y-Yes…" He didn't like the sound of that…

Soooo… I finally posted! Sorry peoples! My comp crashed. Bad. I waz pisseded! Because that meant that I had to leave you all! TT-TT Wahhhhh! But anyways, it might take me a while to upload again until possibly after Christmas.(Kurismasu lol) So yeah, sorry ya'll. I'll do my best to upload when I can, I promise! Bye and Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is just a little something I wrote kind of as a side chapter. It might be divided into two chapters, but, you never know. This revolves around memories/flashbacks of young Zero and Yuki, because we just don't get enough of those in the anime. Hasn't anyone wondered what happened over those 4 years of their childhood together, and when Zero might have fallen in love with Yuki? You're not alone because I have too. That's why I'm writing this. You can apply this to the story if you feel the need. It would, most likely, fall into place with the rest of the plot (if you squint and tilt your head a bit; you can do that, _right?)_. Also, a very special thanks to magicalgirl100591, because you inspire me a lot and you drove me to write this :D. You rock, and I love you and your fabulous stories, they never cease to amaze me. Anyways, on with the show!**

**A/N: **_'Zero'= Thinking_

"Zero" = Speaking

Zero = Present time thingy

_Zero = Past time thingy_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(Present)**

As Zero lay on his bed in his dorm, duties already having been fulfilled for the day, he thought. He thought because, as of late, he needed some time to himself. He sighed as his thoughts drifted and he succumbed to the memories that came flooding in.

(**Past - 4 years ago)**

_Zero panted as he landed on his feet, Bloody Rose in hand as he crouched into a defensive position again, pointing his new weapon at his mentor, Toga Yagari. Yagari smirked slightly as he surveyed his tired apprentice. "I have to say, you're an impressive boy, Kiryuu Zero. You are strong for being only 13 years old." Yagari dropped his own defensive stance and holstered his gun. "That's enough for today." Zero stood normally and lowered his arms, turning on the safety of the Bloody Rose. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as Yagari approached him. He looked up at him and grunted as his mentor ruffled his hair. "You're also getting quite good with that gun. A little more practice and you'll be a top-notch shot."_

_Zero nodded and said, "Thank you, Master." Yagari grunted in response. He was about to say something else, but a musical voice cut through the air, preventing it. "Zero~!" Zero had barely any time to turn around before he was tackled to the ground by a young girl with long almost auburn-brown colored hair. She and Zero both hit the ground in a heap- well, sort of, considering Zero was under her. The poor boy was all but pinned under the girl and he glared up at her, a tinge of pink staining his cheeks, but luckily for him, not enough for the girl to notice. "Yuki! That hurt! Couldn't you have just _calmly_ walked up to me instead of nearly murdering me?" The girl known as Yuki giggled nervously and got off of Zero._

_He got up and brushed the dirt off of himself angrily. "Sorry, Zero." Yagari, who was standing to the side watching the whole amusing encounter, cleared his throat. Yuki jumped and turned to him. "O-Oh! Hello, Mr. Yagari, sir!" She bowed to him politely, which he waved off. He glanced at Zero and his lips twitched as he watched the boy's angry expression melt off and his silver-lavender eyes soften at her, before his expression turned hard and his eyes lost their softness. 'That boy does that too much, putting on a mask to hide his feelings,' Yagari thought. "No need for formalities, Miss. Cross. Now, why don't you go back to the Headmaster? It's going to be dark soon and I'm sure he wouldn't want you out late." Yuki nodded. "Hai!" she turned to Zero and gave him a warm smile. "Be back soon, Zero." and she took off, calling behind her, "Sayonara, Mr. Yagari!" _

_Yagari watched her and he looked from the corner of his eye and saw Zero was doing the same thing, but he had a longing expression on his face, though he hid it quite well. However, he didn't hide it so well that Yagari couldn't see it. He looked up at Yagari as the man walked up beside him. "You like her, don't you, boy?" Zero looked away and clenched his fists, and Yagari chuckled. "I knew it. I saw the way you were looking at her. It will stay between you and me, don't worry." Zero sighed and turned his head once again, staring into the distance as the sun was beginning to reach the distant mountains and tree-line. _

_"I shouldn't... I've only been here for 2 months... And she's in love with Kuran. How can such a gentle girl like her love a monster like _him?_" Yagari looked down at his apprentice and pursed his lips. "I get the distinct impression that _you_ love her, Zero." Zero visibly jolted and glared up at his mentor, but his glare soon withered and he suddenly seemed his age. Zero grunted, almost as if he was going to open his mouth and object, but he didn't snap. Instead, he said something that mildly surprised Yagari. "I don't love her... But... I'm falling... Falling _in love _with her... So fast that I can't stop myself... But I shouldn't... _Can't_! I can't because-" "Because you're afraid of hurting her... or losing her." Yagari interrupted._

_Zero drew in a shaky breath and nodded. Yagari chuckled softly and put a hand on Zero's shoulder. "I understand, boy. But listen to me." Zero looked up in question. "If you push her away, or let her go, you will be hurting both her and _yourself_. Do you really want that?" Zero's eyes widened and he seemed to ponder that. Then, his eyes returned to their normal size and he looked solemn. "I'm starting to not care about myself anymore. Life is starting to seem like only a choice to me now..." Yagari wanted to smack the boy over the head. What the heck was possessing the kid to act like this? _

_"What are you saying now, idiot? You know that wouldn't help anyone, much less yourself. Tell me honestly, who do you live for? What is your reason for living?" Zero looked surprised at his mentor's outburst, and furrowed his brows. Finally, he spoke, his pre-pubescent voice hoarse. "I... I live for her now... She is my reason for living... I want to give up most of the time and just fade away... But she won't let me... She always says it's going to be alright, and that things will get better, and I find myself believing her, even when deep down, I know it's not true. _

_When I think of life without her, or imagine her heartbroken face after I'm gone, my chest hurts as if I'd been stabbed, over and over... I want to let her know how I feel about her, but... I don't think I'd be able to take the rejection... And... I am one of those beasts in human form... A vampire... I would hurt her... I can't let myself succumb to my lust for blood. If I did, I would surely kill her... I've tried my hardest to fight it, but it gets harder and harder... I'm getting increasingly afraid that when I'm around her, I'll..." Zero stopped, unable to voice the next words._

_The young boy suddenly sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't feel this way! I haven't known her long, but it feels like forever! I'm not sure how long I can keep my bloodlust at bay. That scares me so much. It makes me so angry that she can trust a monster like me! She knows that Kuran is a vampire, yet she can be so close to him! I see the way her face lights up when he visits. I see her eyes fill with such love for that disgrace of a vampire..." Zero looked down slightly, bangs obscuring his eyes. "...Why can't that be me? Why can't I have her look at _me_ that way...? It makes me sick that she loves someone like _that._ He's spilled blood countless times, probably killed innocent people... Yet she still loves him. I wish I were still human. This would be so much easier."_

_Yagari, who was listening the whole time, clapped a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I'm sure Yuki will realize it's a hopeless crush in time. Maybe she'll pick up on your feelings for her. But, you can't seal up your feelings, or it will push her away. Only idiots push away what is most important to them. Don't disappoint me, or your parents for that matter. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be unhappy." _

_Zero's head snapped up and he sighed softly, nodding. "I hope you're right, Master..." Yagari chuckled. "Have I ever steered you wrong, boy?" Zero looked up and shook his head, a soft smile slowly coming on to his face. They both walked back to the Cross household just as the sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountains. During dinner, as the Headmaster and Zero bickered, and Yuki in the background, amusingly trying to make them stop, Yagari watched them with an amused half-smile on his face, and shook his head at them. This was quite the bunch, indeed._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Ok, well that was... Interesting. Sorry if Yagari and Zero were too OOC! I've never really paid much attention to Yagari, so I'm sorry if I didn't make his personality/ character in tune; as for Zero, I think he used to be a gentle kid when he was younger, and I was trying to bring out that side of him, but I was also trying to bring out that cold, bitter, tsundere side of him as well. Sorry if he was too umm... how do I put it... Sappy, I guess, about Yuki. I tried my very best on this chap in particular though hahaha. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT, so don't sue! Leave Reviews please and tell me if I should make another chapter on this or not. I would really appreciate it.**


	8. Worries and Rants

**Okay guys long time no see! ^_^ I figured I should put my focus on this story for the time being. Hope you've been checking up on it. I've gotten nothing but positive Reviews on making another chap about Zero and Yuki's childhood. So here you are! Please R&R and enjoy! That's very important.**

**A/N: **_'Zero'= Thinking_

"Zero" = Speaking

Zero = Present time thingy

_Zero = Past time thingy_

As Zero sat under the same tree he always sat under when he skipped classes, he looked up at the sky. He had been having so many flashbacks about him and Yuki's time together. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy them. He was surprised he remembered them so vividly. But, then again, it wasn't that long ago. He closed his eyes as the sun shined its calming rays on his face, welcoming the warmth and the memories that came with it...

**Past - 4 years ago**

_13 year old Zero was_ not _happy. At all. He had come into Yuki's room thinking she was in there. He got an unpleasant surprise. He ranted to the Headmaster and he had cheerily replied that Yuki had gone to the makeshift dorms to visit Kaname. Zero had split the Headmaster's desk in half - Again. He had stomped off with a deadly aura wafting off of him. He had gone outside and lay down under the sakura tree. He needed time to cool off, of course. He needed to be calm and collected when Yuki came back from her visit with that conceited, high and mighty, snooty, _smug_ bafoo- chill, Zero, chill... Deep breath... Another... Ahh, better. He just needed to relax... Easier said than done. _

_He opened his silver lavender eyes and they shined in the sunlight as he lay with his hands behind his head. He wished Yuki was here with him instead of that monster. He bet she would be lying herer with him, joking and trying to make him smile. He, of course, knew that today, that wouldn't be happening. He was already in a sour mood. He just wanted her to see him the way she saw Kuran. He wished she would love him the way she loved Kuran, the way he himself loved her._

_He knew his love for her ran deeper than he knew, and he knew it was not short of unmeasurable. If Yuki didn't realize her feelings for the Kuran was just a crush soon, he would be forced to let her go. That sent a pang of hurt through him. He knew he wouldn't be able to just do it. No, it would be a struggle. He wouldn't recover from it, he also knew. He would never move on. His heart would forever be broken, shattered. Half of the pieces, he wouldn't be able to find, because they would be with her. He would only put together the half of his heart that he had. She would forever carry the other half. _

_She would forget about him. Never return his affections. He would soon become bitter and unfeeling. Never to be happy again. He sighed. No, there was no need to look at that just yet. It may not even happen. He smiled a bit. He just had to have hope that she would come to love him the way he so strongly loved her. He knew he would never be able to let her go. It wouldn't be an easy task at all if that had to come._

_He finally closed his eyes again and let the sun's warm rays bathe him in relaxation. He forced his brain to slow down, and his nerves to calm themselves. Yuki would be back soon. When that time came, he just had to put up his mean facade. He soon fell asleep with Yuki being the final thing on his mind._

_He jolted awake as he heard the rustling of grass not far from where he lay. The sun was beginning to set, and he caught the familiar scent of chocolate and lilacs... Yuki was home. And said girl was moving towards him with a smile on her face. He forced his own smile down and instead pursed his lips and steeled his silver lavender eyes. "Zero, were you out here waiting for me this whole time?" she spoke with a honey sweet voice and he took a moment to savor the sound before he spoke himself. "Yeah, so what? I just wanted to make sure Kuran delivered you safely." Yuki rolled her light chocolate brown eyes and plopped herself down beside him. "Well... Thank you for worrying about me, but I was completely fine. You worry too much, Zero. Especially about me. It's not like Kaname will just attack me like you seem to think."_

_Zero snorted. "You never know, that's what monsters like him do, what they're capable of. I made it perfectly clear that I don't trust him. I don't know how you can." Yuki sighed. "He saved my _life,_ Zero. It's the least I can do to repay him." Zero gave a sigh of his own. "Whatever... Just be careful around him, Yuki. You never know what could happen." Yuki nodded absentmindedly as she played with a blade of grass. "I'll be cooking tonight. Is there anything in particular you want me to prepare?" Zero thought. "Hmm... You haven't made your curry buns in a while. I'm sure the Headmaster would want some too." Yuki laughed and Zero thought he had died and gone to heaven for a minute. Her laugh was like that of an angel._

_They sat there until the sun had almost reached the mountains, just talking and Yuki joking around, putting numerous smiles on Zero's usually blank face. He knew he was content in her company, even if the sky was falling._


	9. A Nightmare and A Thief in the Night

Yuki jolted awake drenched in cold sweat, her sweaty hands clenching her comforter close to her. She sighed in relief. It was only a dream... Her mind unwillingly seemed to warp her back into her dream sequence. The snow was cold and unforgiving against her face, and she brought her arm up to shield her eyes against it. She saw Kaname, looking at her with an unfamiliar cold stare. He had looked at her like she was a Level E, the same one that had attacked her that day in town.

She, of course, did not see his face, but she could imagine it. "K-Kaname-senpai...?" Her dream self had murmured. He had only narrowed his eyes at her. "Yuki. You disobeyed me once again. Why will you not open up to me? I could have helped you with your problems. Instead, you run to Kiryu for comfort." She gasped. Zero? A pained gasp was heard from behind her and she turned. There was Zero, drenched in blood and on his knees, gasping for breath. His moonlit irises widened as they set upon her. "NO YUKI! Run away from him! He isn't who you think he is! Yuki!" She turned and a sharp pain blossomed in her abdomen. She screamed. It wasn't Kaname. It was Rido. He stabbed her with his claws. She faintly heard Zero's agonized scream behind her, and Rido whispered in her ear. "He loved you as much as I did, Yuki Cross. Farewell." He withdrew his hand from her and she collapsed. She heard Zero run to her, firing gunshots and forcing Rido-Kaname to retreat. He collapses beside her on his knees and scoops her up in his arms, his eyes full with tears.

"Y-Yuki... I'm so sorry... This should have been me... Not you..." He cradled her close. Yuki stared up at the "sky" and drew in a pained breath. "Z-Zero... No... It's not your... Fault..." Her eyes began to close and Zero's head snapped up, and he cupped her face in his free hand. "No, no no no no NO! Yuki, stay with me, don't you DARE close your eyes! DAMMIT, Yuki, please, keep fighting! I'll get you help! Hold on! Don't you dare die on me!" Yuki could only manage a weak, tired smile. "Zero... Remember that day... You waited outside for me... Until I got home... What were you thinking that time...?"

Zero swallowed thickly. "I... I-I was thinking of how beautiful you were in the fading sunlight... I loved to hear you laugh... Yuki... You have to stay with me... There's so much left to do... So much I still want to tell you... Don't leave me alone..." Yuki's chocolate-red eyes filled with tears. "i never told you... My biggest secret... I love you, Zero Kiryu... Ever since that fateful night that we met... I knew I liked you... You looked... Like a bloody prince... A prince.. Without a princess... I wanted to be... Someone special to you..." Zero's breath hitched and he drew her closer. "Yuki... I love you so much... I never told you, never showed you... How much you mean to me

... I loved you for so long... Watched you and Kuran dispay affection that I was so jealous of... I wanted you to be mine, Yuki... I wanted to show you... Just how much I loved you... You have to live... Live for me, live for us... I want a million chances to show you how much I love you... Not just this chance, while you die in my arms... Please Yuki..." Yuki let out a pained laugh. "Maybe... We'll see each other... In heaven, someday..." With the last ounce of strength she leaned up and closed the short space between them, and kissed him.

Then, she had awoken with a short scream. It felt so _real._ She was glad it wasn't. As she got up and got ready, she contemplated the dream. What could it have meant? Was it an omen? A vision? She froze at that. No, no, don't go thinking like that! It was just a dream. She just ate too many strawberries last night. Yeah, that was it.

She put her armlet on and as she was walking down the hall. Suddenly, she got a wave of nausea and she saw black dots flit across her vision. She thought she saw Zero walk around the corner, but she couldn't be sure as her vision swam. She couldn't even feel herself falling, but she felt a warmth envelop her. "Yuki? What are you doing out here?" Yuki felt a piercing pain in her abdomen and cried out in pain. Zero's smooth concerned voice sounded in her ears. "Z-Zero... It hurts..." She felt his arms shift and tighten around her. "What hurts, Yuki? Where are you going anyway? There's no school today." Yuki flinched. Busted... She yelps as the pain intensifies, "M-My abdomen... Z-Zero..." He set her down against the wall of the hallway, and without looking even the _least bit_ embarrassed, pulled up the jacket and shirt of her uniform. She blushed. His eyes widened as he touched the mysteriously scarred flesh of her skin. "Yuki, what have you done to yourself?" He murmurs, looking shell-shocked. "W-What are you talking about?" She looks and gasps. There are cuts all over her abdomen, and looking fresh too! "Let's take you to the Headmaster. He'll want to see this." Yuki moves to object, but he throws her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Z-Zero! I can walk you know!" Zero makes no move to do what she indirectly asks. "No. We don't want to risk the cuts getting worse." Yuki sighs and gives up, relaxing against Zero's taut back, feeling the muscles flex as he moved.

They arrived at the Headmaster's office, and entered without even knocking. "Headmaster, you need to see this." Yuki protested as Zero set her on her feet and lifted up her jacket and shirt, showing the cuts. Headmaster gasped. "My, Yuki! You should have told me you were cutting yourself! Are you being bullied? Are you depressed? Tell me, my darling girl!" Yuki took a deep breath. "No, Headmas- Eh, father... I'm not cutting myself, and I'm not being bullied more than I usually am... I didn't do this to myself." Zero suddenly angrily cut in. "Then it was that bastard Kuran! I'll kill him!" Yuki spun around, pulling her garments down. "N-No! It wasn't Kaname, what are you_ thinking?_" Zero snarled in rage. "I'm _thinking _that he is the one who did this to you, Yuki. He's a monster, and monsters will do anything to satiate their bloodlust." Yuki vigorously shook her head. "What's gotten into you, Zero? Kaname would never intentionally harm me, especially in this way!" Zero growled. "Then what else could it be?" Yuki's breath hitched and her eyes widened to the size of pie plates. She dashed out of the room, Zero's and Headmaster's voices fading quickly. She didn't even hear Zero's footsteps and she was soon seized and pinned by the wrists against the wall. "Stop, Yuki." She felt Zero's breath on her face and she looked up. Zero wasn't even breathing heavily, unlike her. "Tell me the truth. Was it Kaname?" She slowly shook her head. "Of course not... But.. Something must have snuck into my room last night... A Level E maybe? I don't know, that's the only conclusion I can draw." Zero's moonstone lavender eyes searched hers and he sighed, backing away from her. "Then we have to secure your room so that nothing will be able to get in." Yuki could only nod. "But, if it was a Level E, why did it only scratch me? Why didn't it drink my blood?" Zero stared at her. "It could have just had a meal." Yuki frowned. "But I thought that Level E's _always_ drank blood, no matter how full they were." Zero shook his head. "They stop once they've had their fill. It's rare though. It only clawed you, right?" Yuki nodded. "Yep." Zero stared down the hall. "Well, let's go get some breakfast. Is there anything in particular you're in the mood for?" Yuki suddenly grinned, all traces of worry erased from her face. "How about a steaming bowl of miso soup?" Zero's lips quirked up and he almost chuckled. "Only you, Yuki." And they both made their way to the Headmaster's kitchen.


	10. Confessions and Late Realizations

As both Zero and Yuuki sat at the table, eating their miso soup, they avoided eye contact. Yuuki finished first, unsurprisingly enough, moving to the stove for a second helping. Zero fought back his chuckle of amusement as he sipped another spoonful from his first half-empty bowl of soup. "If you keep eating like that, you'll get fat." At Zero's comment, Yuuki paused mid-way in her task of spooning in more soup to her bowl. "W-Whaaaat?! How could you say something so mean?!"

Yuuki spooned the soup into her bowl, a pout on her face as she stalked back over to the table, setting the steaming bowl back in its previous place before sitting back down. Zero forced himself to look at the rest of her face instead of her lips, which looked so cute right at this moment, the way she jutted the lower one out. "I'm just saying, it could happen." Yuuki glared at him from across the table, shoving a spoonful of miso soup into her mouth. After she swallowed, she retorted, "Well you didn't have to put it like that!" Zero sniffed. "You really expected me to sugar coat it? Sorry, but I'd much rather say it the way it's supposed to be said and get right to the point."

Yuuki stirred her spoon in the liquid in the bowl in front of her. "Well it was still mean... I guess I can't expect you to be exactly nice about it either, though... But I maintain my weight just fine!" Zero just spooned another bite of miso soup into his mouth and rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." Yuuki growled in frustration and 'hmph'ed, continuing to eat her bowl of soup. Zero let a small smirk grace his face, unbeknownst to her. He was only teasing her. She should know that by now. He had been doing it for so long.

He bit back a chuckle as he finished his bowl and brought it to the sink, washing it and putting it in the dishwasher. He then returned to his seat at the table, and watched her. He was doomed if she caught him staring, but he was going to risk it. He watched, barely able to contain the desire to leap across the table and take the offending silverware from her as her pink tongue reached out, grazing the spoon as it caught the little drops hanging off the back of its metal surface, and disappeared back into her mouth along with the spoon, eager to taste the liquid.

As soon as she was finished with the last spoonful of soup in her bowl, she stood, walked to the sink, washed the bowl, and put it in the dishwasher. She returned to the table, Zero's gaze off her and on the table instead.

"Aido saw me today while I was walking with Yori back to the dorms... I don't know why but he seemed unusually on edge about something... Have you heard anything from the Moon Dorms?" Zero looked at her and snorted. "Why would I care about anything that happens at that vampire-infested place? Hanabusa is always weird." Yuuki sighed in exasperation. "Zero, why can't you just accept that they won't be leaving Cross Academy? You live with them whether you like it or not!"

Zero's teeth clenched. "That doesn't mean that my nose has to be in their business all the time and I have to care about what they're doing. As long as no one at Cross Academy gets hurt, I don't have to worry about them." Yuuki went silent for a while. "But Zero... Kaname is-" "Don't even mention that sick vampire's name!" Zero snarled. "He is the least of my problems, and I could care less about him. Almost everything you say involves Kuran in some way or another. Why can't you just forget about him?" Yuuki was speechless. "Z-Zero!"

Zero glared wordlessly at her. "Ever since we were kids, I've had to put up with your love-sick bout over him. He makes me sick. He's the same creature that took away the people most important to me. I thought you would understand that." Yuuki's crimson-brown eyes widened, and the guilt that swarmed their depths made Zero almost regret saying those words. "Zero, I'm... I'm so sorry... For once I wish things had turned out differently... For once I find myself wishing my and Kaname's meeting had never happened... I was only a young girl, Zero... I thought it was love. I was so naive... I just wanted to repay him for saving my life, I didn't know what I was really trying to get myself into. Kaname deserves more than me. I see that now." Yuuki looked down at the table. Zero only stared at her, eyes widening slightly. Did... Did he hear her right? She realized it was only a crush!

"... Yuuki. I understand what you thought you were doing. A girl like you would do something like that, but giving yourself to him was dangerous and stupid. He is a monster on the inside, Yuuki, I don't care what you say. He is a beast in human form, just as all vampires are. He isn't any different than the rest of them." Yuuki nodded slowly. "I don't want to believe it, but... I know you're right, Zero. I thought Kaname was different because he showed me such kindness and affection. I brain-washed myself into thinking he wasn't like the others." Yuuki said, her voice tinged with sadness. She bit her lip. "Remember that night, when you and I were walking around the campus? You told me to stay away from their dorms. I talked about Kaname, but all the while, my hand was trembling in yours... Remember? I disobeyed you, Zero... I didn't believe what you'd told me. I just had to see Kaname..."

Zero pursed his lips. "I know, Yuuki. I remember. That's what confirmed my suspicions that you were afraid of him. I never forgot that night." Yuuki looked up at him. "Zero, now I know that you know me better than Kaname does... I underestimated it, I didn't think you ever paid that much attention to me, or looked after me that much..." Zero narrowed his eyes at her as she spoke, and inside, his mind was in shock and turmoil. What?! She actually didn't think he looked after or paid much attention to her?! She couldn't be serious! She was the only one he devoted his utmost attention to, and that hadn't changed one bit!

"I guess I was too caught up in trying to be someone important to Kaname... I apologize for that, Zero. It was you who had been there for me the most. I was too occupied by Kaname to appreciate it that much... I was too smitten by him to realize the hole I'd dug for myself. You woke me up to the realization of how deep I was in it..." Zero only stared at her as she finished her speech. "Yuuki... You shouldn't be apologizing for anything. I was just hoping that you'd realize by the time he had you nearly in his clutches."

He got up and walked around the table, ruffling her hair. After he left to take a walk around the campus, Yuuki sighed and banged her head on the table. She was glad she got that off her chest. He didn't even seem the least bit angry. She sat there until Headmaster pranced in and pestered her about what he should make for lunch, to which she groaned and told him she didn't care. Most anything he prepared was nearly tasteless or inedible anyway. She left the kitchen after Headmaster settled on some sandwiches with a side of rice balls. Hopefully he wouldn't screw that up.

Yuuki roamed the corridors of the Sun Dorms for a while, even stopping by Yori's dorm to say hi and talk for a bit. She then walked to her own dorm, collapsing on her bed to relax for a while. Everything was quiet for at least a half-hour... That is, until a small rock hitting her window knocked her out of her relaxed stupor.

Hey guys! Long time no update, I know.. I've had a bit of writer's block, so please forgive me. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter! It took all the brain power I had left! Aww my tea is cold now! *sigh* Anywho, leave Reviews! They make me update faster! Bye, my lovely little minions!


	11. Strange Normalcy

Yuuki lied there for a minute, listening for any other odd sounds. There were none. She settled back down on her comforter and sighed, staring up at the ceiling, where the calm glow from the rays of sunlight beating down on the ground outside reflected back. Yuuki then sat up after a few more long minutes, deciding to study a bit. She grabbed her math textbook and rifled through the pages until she found a topic that she struggled with.

She sat hunched over the textbook for quite a long time, only stopping to eat lunch with the Headmaster and Zero. She had returned to her dorm room after lunch, and the studying session resumed from there. She finally sighed and put the book down on her desk, stretching her muscles. "Well, I think it's safe to say I've got it down. Take that, Zero!" She pumped her fists in the air for a few seconds.

A minute after that, a knock sounded on her door. "Yuuki, dinner's ready. Hurry up." Zero's voice rumbled through the wood. Yuuki blinked in surprise. Had she really been studying that long?

"Coming!" She called, and stood up, walking to the door and opening it. Zero was waiting, leaning against the wall across from her door. Yuuki closed the door behind her and gave Zero a smile, replying warmly, "Let's go, then." They walked to the kitchen side by side. "I barely saw you all day. What were you doing?" Zero asked casually.

Yuuki looked up at him pridefully. "I was studying." She replied lightly. Zero shot her a glance. "All day?" Yuuki nodded. "Of course!" Zero snorted softly, "Congratulations." The chocolate haired girl beside him elbowed him in the arm in response. "Hey! I'm proud of myself! The least you could do is _sound _impressed! It was math, too! You know I struggle with it!"

The silver haired teen only sweatdropped a bit. They made it to the kitchen, where Headmaster Cross was already seated at the table, plates set out in their designated spots, food in the middle. "Yuuki~" Headmaster sang. "Hi, Head—err, father." Yuuki sat down in her usual spot, on the right side of her adopted father, while Zero sat across from her. They all sampled some food onto their plates and began eating, conversing about nothing and everything, with the occasional dramatic outburst from the Headmaster. It was an overall normal dinner, at least for them. That was alright, because being used to something gave them comfort. Granted, it wasn't what other people might call normal, but what was wrong with that?

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I FINALLY got something up! :D I guess it's safe to say I'm back! I missed you all~ There were plot bunnies running around in my head and I just had to let them hop out one way or another, so BAM! I'll try and update more now that I have more free time, so yayyy! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try not to let this get out of my hands this time. X3 Night guys!**


End file.
